


I Have A Confession, Too.

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [29]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiil and Elizabeth face the music at breakfast for their pot smoking adventure the night before. (immediately follows Up In Smoke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Confession, Too.

I Have A Confession 2 – Elizabeth's Turn

(Morning after Up In Smoke.)

At breakfast, Elizabeth gave Will a conspiratorial smile and looked up, surprised, when Declan growled low in his throat at her from across the table. Her lover held eye contact with her and there was something dangerous in that look. 

Uh oh. 

Maybe they were still in some trouble for their little adventure up on the roof last night. This was the first she'd talked to Declan about last night, as she'd showered the smell of pot out of her hair, fixed a sandwich for dinner and promptly fell sound asleep on the couch in the sitting room she shared with Helen. 

In the morning, she was back in her bed, with Declan spooned behind her the way he always had before her misadventures with SCIU. His presence was unexpected and for the first time, unwelcome. She slipped out of bed and had a small panic attack in the privacy of her bathroom. Once she got herself under control, she dressed and went down to the kitchen to make pancakes and bacon. 

“How did you do last night, Elizabeth?” Will asked. It was just making conversation for Will, because he couldn't have known about her panic attack, could he?

Beth shrugged and forced a smile, “I fell asleep on the couch.” 

Will laughed. Then, he turned serious, again, “Any trouble with nightmares or panic attacks?”

Elizabeth's gaze flicked to Declan, nervously. He raised a curious eyebrow at her. Damn Will for making her have this conversation at the breakfast table and in front of Declan. 

Relief flooded her as Helen breezed into the kitchen from the morning feedings and fixed herself a plate. 

“So, what are we discussing this morning?” Magnus asked, brightly, taking a seat next to Beth. She was such a perky morning person. Normal people couldn't be that happy at this hour. 

“'Lizabeth was just going to tell us how she slept last night. Which was it, nightmare or panic attack?” Declan's eyes were a stormy blue gray and matched the t-shirt he was wearing.

Elizabeth looked from Will to Helen, but found them both waiting for her answer as well, no chance of rescue. She sighed, “Panic attack, a small one. I was... surprised... to find Declan in my bed.”

“But you knew he came in last night? Why would that be a surprise?” Magnus asked. “He usually sleeps in your room when he visits.” 

Helen just didn't get it. Will winced and Beth was right there with him; they were about to get busted for the pot party. She sent a pleading look in Declan's direction, but he just smirked at her. Elizabeth glared at Declan. “Uhm yeah, about that. I felt like I really needed to relax, so I ditched my session with Will and climbed to the roof.”

“What did Will have to say about that?” Magnus turned her gaze on Will. 

“I went looking for her and we had a sort of impromptu session, after all.”

Declan made that growling sound, again. Magnus looked at him, “What exactly did this 'session' entail to make Declan so upset?”

“Those things should be private,” Will glared at Declan. “Between doctor and patient.”

Declan met his glare without flinching, “Bollocks.”

“Would someone please tell me what the devil is going on?”

Elizabeth groaned and dropped her forehead onto the table, not wanting to meet Helen's disapproving stare. “I rolled a few joints and took them to the roof with me. Will helped me smoke them.” She pushed her plate way, not hungry any more.

Helen's eyes widened, then narrowed, “Why ever would that make Declan upset? Your shoulder and hand have been bothering you. I would have given you the joints if you'd asked, I don't mind that you took them.”

“They were making out when I found them,” Declan stated.

“Making out? Really?” Magnus seemed genuinely surprised. Maybe she did understand about Elizabeth's problems since the rape. They had kissed once or twice and hugged many times, but Helen was keeping things on a purely non-sexual level. She wasn't even sleeping in Beth's room, and she hadn't dragged Beth into her bed, either. She understood Elizabeth needed to move forward slowly and gave her some space.

Beth picked her head up to glare at Declan. “It didn't start out that way. Will was helping me overcome a fear of mine.”

Will volunteered an explanation, “I thought if she could kiss a friend, she wouldn't have a panic attack kissing a lover.”

Elizabeth watched Declan processing Will's statement and suddenly had the urge to vomit. She really hadn't meant for Declan to know how scared she was of being intimate with him right now. They had plenty of time to work into it slowly. Now, she'd been backed into admitting she had a panic attack at finding him in her bed and was afraid to kiss him. The color had drained from Declan's face as Will spoke. Shit, shit, shit.

Elizabeth blurted out, “I was fine. I didn't panic, so I was fine with kissing.”

“How did it get from a kiss to Declan finding you making out?” That was from Helen.

Beth sighed. Oh, they were really screwed. “It was a... dare.”

“A dare?”

“Like truth or dare...” Elizabeth winced at how freshman dorm room that sounded.

Magnus pinned Will with a gimlet eye. “I didn't realize Truth or Dare was used in therapy... what's next Spin the bloody Bottle?”

“It is, if the therapy also involves smoking joints,” Declan sneered. 

“It was a one time thing. Will and I don't think of each other that way.”

Magnus' cool blue eyes met hers, “I should hope not. I take it this means heavy petting is also not panic inducing.”

Will saved her when he said, “I don't think Elizabeth even realized we were petting, she was just trying to get skin against her skin. I was going to ask you and Declan if you've noticed other times Elizabeth has frantically needed skin contact. Or if its something specific to her Abnormality that was brought on my the traumas she's suffered recently?”

Magnus and Declan looked at each other, then at Elizabeth. Declan sighed, “I've never connected our touching to her needing skin contact...”

“We could test the theory.” 

Beth could have kissed Will for distracting her lovers. “Test it how? Like have me take their hands and see if I feel better or something?”

The look Helen gave her said Helen wasn't going to forget the earlier topics anytime soon, but she nodded, “Seems straightforward enough.”

Elizabeth took Helen's hand and gave it a squeeze. Then, Declan reached across the table and picked up her broken dominant hand, careful not to jar the three broken bones and taped fingers, and it was strange but Beth had the urge to sigh. She frowned at the entwined fingers and pulled her hand away from Helen to see if that changed anything. It did. “Oh that's just fucked up.” 

“Wot? Do you feel something?”

Elizabeth took Helen's hand again and the relief she felt was overwhelming. “Damn it.” If it was calming to hold one of her lovers' hands, it was zen bliss when she had both of them. She'd never noticed it before, never thought to look for it. She was rarely in the same room with both of them, and when she was, it was even more rare for it to involve touching them. 

Helen and Declan liked each other and each tolerated the other's part in her life, but now she knew them taking turns meant Elizabeth was missing out on something amazing and unique to her. It took both her lovers to complete the magic happy circuit.

“Is it different with both of us holding your hand?” Helen's face was filled with the same concern, laced with fear and sorrow, she'd been showing since she'd brought Beth home to Old City from New Mexico a week ago. 

How much worse would it be for them to know she needed both of them? It was too much to ask of them to just drop everything to fix her. Declan was staying for a week. She could get enough of a fix in a week, couldn't she? Elizabeth forced herself to smile, “Nope. No different with both of you.” Oh God, she felt like lightning should strike her dead for a lie that big. Before she could get grilled any more, she excused herself from the table and walked as calmly as she could from the kitchen, even though she'd really just wanted to run. 

“Did she just lie to us?” Declan asked Magnus.

Magnus took a sip of her tea, then sighed, “I'm fairly certain she did. The question is why?” 

Will provided the answer for them, “She doesn't like being fussed over, or needing extra attention. What she needs right now requires two Heads of House to drop everything and everyone else and take care of just her. Elizabeth would rather stumble along without that, hence the lie.”

“I should take one of the guest rooms while I'm here. Didn't occur to me waking to me in her bed would scare her after being raped so recently. Why didn't I think of that?”

“Don't move your stuff just yet,” Will said. “She was not herself and didn't remember you came in early. In the dark, you could have been any guy. It won't happen again now that she knows it's just you; She trusts you. The most important thing is to be patient with her while she copes with what's happened. Don't be afraid to touch her, she needs you to touch her, to treat her like she's the same person she's always been.” Will winced, “and that means not letting Elizabeth get away with lying and missing her sessions.”

“Keep your hands and lips off, Casanova,” Declan scowled, still looking like he very much wanted to rearrange Will's pretty face.

Will raised his hands in surrender. “I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make a move on her, I was just trying to help. I got her to open up about her fear and face it, and that is an important early breakthrough.”

“A more hands off approach would be appreciated.” That was Magnus' final word on the subject of the make-out session. “We need to talk to Elizabeth.”

Declan nodded, “I agree.”

They found Elizabeth in the joint sitting room sipping tea with her undamaged hand. Beth sighed when she saw them coming, “I should have known I wasn't going to get off that easily...”

“When are you going to learn that when you run, we chase.” Helen shut and locked the sitting room doors. No escape. She surprised Beth by pulling her blouse over her head and draping it over a chair, Declan followed suit with his shirt. “Your turn, 'Lizabeth.” When she didn't respond, Helen took her own bra off as well. That got her lover's attention, “No playing with my breasts until you are equally undressed.”

Elizabeth stared at Helen's epic breasts and huffed, “that is so unfair.” 

“We're trying to help you, love.” Declan sat on the couch next to Elizabeth and pulled her legs into his lap. “Not feeling shy, are ya? Your tits and I are fast friends.”

Beth rolled her eyes and took her t-shirt off, because she wanted to and not because they were going to harass her and torment her until she complied. Helen sat down behind her and unfastened the bra for her. With so many sore places, like the still healing shoulder, clothes were Beth's mortal enemy at the moment. 

Two pairs of warm hands vied for the honor of massaging her breasts. One of Helen's hands moved her hair off her shoulder and soon the light touch of fingers was replaced by lips. “Oh God...” Elizabeth moaned, “you're going to kill me. You don't have to...”

“Hush!” Helen scolded her. “Do you really think it's a hardship for either Declan or myself to make time for touching you? We'd do nothing else, if given a choice, you silly, stubborn girl.” 

So far nothing was even close to triggering a panic attack. Maybe Beth really was getting better. Elizabeth let herself relax back onto Helen's lap. 

Heaven. 

 

To be continued in Night Terrors. (Bug me until I finish it. Please.)


End file.
